Sumire
by izzmye vermin
Summary: bahagia itu sederhana .. hanya dengan melihat indahnya bunga lembayung itu kita bisa bahagia kok baekhyun tersenyum ... aku menyayangimu yeol ... chanbaek fic


Title: Sumire

Author: Learn

Pairing: Baekyeol/chanbaek

Genre: Sesuai mood !

Happy Reading!

Siang itu tepat pukul 14.00 bel sekolah

Nyaring berbunyi .

Tepat saat itu juga gerbang yang sejak tadi tertutup

Kini terbuka sedetik kemudian gerbang sudah di penuhi sesak

Siswa yang akan menuju jalan pulang .

Jenuh dan penat mungkin yang mereka rasakan .

Namun disaat banyak siswa memilih gerbang sebagai tujuan utama setelah bel ,

Berbeda dengan chanyeol namja bertubuh tinggi itu memilih atap sekolah sebagai tujuanya .

Setelah sampai namja tinggi itu menyandarkan

Punggungnya ke pembatas pagar .

Menikmati angin yang berhembus sejuk sambil sejenak memejamnkan matanya .

Sedikit melepas penat ,yang mengganggunya sejak tadi .

Perlahan mata itu kembali terbuka .

Pandanganya tertuju pada pipa besar yang berada di sampingnya .

Miris ….melihatnya biasanya chanyeol akan melihat

Sahabatnya duduk di sana sambil bercerita hal hal konyol .

"baekhyun"lirih chanyeol tanpa sadar .biasanya

Chanyeol dan sahabatnya baekhyun selalu ke tempat ini

Seusai jam pelajaran .namun saat ini tak ada yang menduduki

Pipa besar itu ….

Rindu ….

Kembali chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya

Sejenak chanyeol berpikir bagaimana kabar sahabatnya itu

Saat ini .

Apakah baekhyun masih cerewet ,? Apakah masih pendek?

Dan satu hal yang terpenting .

"apakah kamu bahagia baek"?

FLASHBACK====è

KRINGGGGG

Bel pertanda diakhirinya pelajaran dengan nyaring berbunyi .

Sontak para siswa segera berbenah diri untuk pulang .

Tak terkecuali chanyeol yang dengan semangatnya mengepak

Bukunya .

"kau semangat sekali yeol "sindir baekhyun yang kebetulan teman sebangkunya .

"kau juga semangat ,aku bosan mendengar suara songsaenim baek hehe"

"hahahaha dasar "cibir baekhyun .

Chanyeol lalu merangkul pundak baekhyun .

"jadi apa agenda kita hari ini"?tanya chanyeol antusias .

"emmm apa ya "?

"main games"?

"shirrooo aku selalu kalah dank au tak akan berhenti sampai

Kau menang lalu kau tak mau mengakui kemenanganku yeol"

Tolak baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya nyengir .

"bagaimana kalau main sepak bola "?

"lalu setelahnya basket"?tantang chanyeol .

"kau mengejeku lagi yeol"

"hahahaha ayolah biar nanti kau tambah tinggi

Masa kau hanya sampai pundaku saja dari dulu"

"YAKKK AWAS KAU PARK CHANYEOLL"

Dan chanyeol lari terbirit birit karena baekhyun mengejarnya

Dengan salah satu sepatu di tanganya bersiap melayang

Ke wajah tampan chanyeol .

 **Sumire**

Chanyeol selalu berangkat pagi

Alasanya ia takut dan kapok terlambat .

Pernah ia terlambat dan tak segan segan songsaenim menghukumnya

Berdiri di lapangan selama 1 jam penuh .

Maka dari itu demi menjaga kehormatanya sebagai

Siswa dengan keahlian bermain gitar paling bagus di sekolahnya .

Ia berusaha berangkat pagi .

Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang lebih suka berngkat siang

Namun karena baekhyun membantu umma nya terlebih dahulu .

"hoammm "chanyeol menguap lebar

Padahal jam pelajaran baru saja dimulai .

"aku ngantuk baek "eluh chanyeol sambil

Mengucek matanya .

"semalam jam berapa kau tidur"?

"jam sebelas malam "?

"apa yang kau kerjakan"?

"tentu saja main games hehehe"

"bodoh"cibir baekhyun sambil kembali

Memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada songsaenim yang tengah menerangkan

Mata pelajaran fisika .

"baek"

"hemmm"

"nanti main lagi ya aku malas di rumah sendirian "

"…"

"baek kenapa tak menjawab sih"

"baek"

Chanyeol menoel lengan baekhyun sampaiii

"YAK PARK CHANYEOLL JANGAN RIBUT

DI MATA PELAJARANKU"

 **Sumire**

"Hahahaha"baekhyun masih tertawa

Terbahak bahak saat mengingat kejadian di kelas tadi.

"puas kau "?tanya chanyeol sinis .

"kamu sih kau tau kan kalau

Songsaenim itu galak "

"huh dasar botak"maki chanyeol .

Baekhyun kembali tertawa lalu kembali duduk

Di pipa besar .mereka kini sedang berada di atap .

"sudahlah wajahmu jelek kalau cemberut begitu yeol"

"aku benar benar jengkel dengan songsaenim"

"hahhahaha"baekhyun kembali tertawa .

"berhentilah tertawa mau kau ku sumpal dengan kaus ka_"

Perkataan chanyeol terhenti saat melihat sesuatu di sudut mata baekhyun .

Lebam…

Kenapa chanyeol baru menyadarinya?

Perlahan chanyeol berdiri dan mendekati baekhyun yang masih tertawa.

Ia dekatkan tanganya dan menyentuh lebam itu .

"ahhh"ringis baekhyun .

"ini kenapa"?tanya chanyeol serius ,sedetik baekhyun membisu.

"jawab aku baek"

"ah biasa appa mengamuk lagi"

Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat chanyeol menghela nafas .

Bukan hanya ssekali ini saja ia melihat luka atau lebam

Di tubuh sahabatnya .

"kenapa harus kau sih"?

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis .

"lebih baik aku yang kena pukul appa dari pada umma

Atau hyungku "jawab baekhyun .

"kau bisa menghindar atau lari saat appa mu mengamuk"

"semalam appa mabuk ia marah marah dan bertengkar dengan luhan hyung

,umma berusaha melerai tapi nyaris appa memukul umma lalu aku_"

"kau melindungi umma mu "potong chanyeol cepat .

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk .

Wajah chanyeol berubah murung ,ia sedih melihat

Nasib sahabatnya itu .

Puuuk

Baekhyun menepuk pundak chanyeol .

"aku tidak apa apa yeol "

"katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan baek

Aku tak tega melihatmu seperti itu setiap waktu "

Baekhyun tersenyum .

"cukup kau selalu berada disisiku itu sudah cukup yeol "

Kata baekhyun tulus lalu memeluk chanyeol .

"aku tak berguna sebagai sahabat "lirih chanyeol .

Hati baekhyun teriris mendengar hal itu .

"tidak yeol kau sudah berbuat banyak ,untuku "

"….."

"sudahlah yeol aku tidak apa apa

Lupakan saja ,oh iya bagaimana kalau hari ini main games

Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu "kata baekhyun dengan

Semangatnya .

"kau tak akan menang dariku baek "kata chanyeol tak mau kalah .

"kalau begitu ayo buktikan "

"tapi obati dulu lebamu itu "

"iya iya "

 **Sumire**

"aduh pelan pelan yeol sakit pabo "

"kau ini ringkih sekali sih "

Chanyeol sedang mengoleskan obat di lebam baekhyun .

"nah tunggu sebantar lagi pasti sembuh "kata chanyeol

Sambil membereskan kotak p3k nya .

Beberapa menit kemudian chanyeol kembali

Ke ruang tengah .

Saat ini mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film action .

Setelah selesai main games dan baekhyun kalah telak .

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu chanyeol .

"aku lelah yeol"kata baekhyun .

"hmmm"

"chanyeol"

"apa"?

"jika di beri 3 permintaan kau ingin meminta apa"?

"nada bicaramu seperti di sebuah dongeng saja"

"kan hanya perumpamaan bodoh .jadi apa keinginanmu"

Chanyeol sedikit menggaruk dagunya berpikir lalu

Tersenyum cerah .

"pertama aku ingin menjadi pemain basket hebat

Kedua aku ingin menjadi gitaris hebat

Ketiga aku ingin menjadi orang sukses kelak

Bagaimana denganmu baek"?tanya chanyeol balik .

"aku hanya akan menggunakan satu permintaan saja yeol"

"lalu yang 2 permintaan ingin kau apakan"?

Baekhyun tesenyum tipis .

"permintaanku tidak banyak

Aku hanya ingin melihat orang disekitarku bahagia "

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak .

"aku ingin melihat appa ,umma,luhan hyung,suho hyung

Dan kamu bahagia "?

"eh aku juga"?tanya chanyeol sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri .

Baekhyun mengangguk .

"kau juga bagian terpenting dalam hidupku yeol

Setelah keluargaku "lanjut baekhyun .

Chanyeol tersenyum .

Slapppp

"apppo apa apan sih yeol"protes baekhyun saat

Chanyeol mempoles kepalanya .

"kamu sih bicara seperti dalam sebuah dorama saja "

"iiihhh aku serius pabbo"

"hehehehe"chanyeol terkekeh lalu

Mengelus kepala baekhyun yang baru saja ia poles.

 **Sumire**

Baekhyun pulang ke rumah tepat pukul 8 malam .

Hari ini ia tidak ada shift kerja .

Biasanya setiap 3 hari ia akan mendapat shift siang .

Dan 3 hari shift malam.

"ANAK BRENGSEK TIDAK BERGUNA "

Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar keributan dari dalam

Rumahnya .

Baekhyun buru buru masuk ke rumah .

Ia terkejut mendapati appa nya mengamuk

Hendak memukul luhan .

Sedang ummanya berusaha menghalangi suaminya .

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MABUK MABUKAN LUHAN"

Marah appa baekhyun .

"APPPA INI KARENA APPA BUKAN"

PLAKKK

Kembali appa baekhyun menampar luhan .

"hentikan yeobbo (?) "kata umma baekhyun sambil

Menangis .

"kau jangan ikut campur kau tidak becus mengurus anak "

"APA KAU PIKIR KAU MENGURUS MEREKA

KERJAANMU HANYA MABUK DAN PULANG MALAM SAJA "

"BERANI KAU BERTETRIAK PADAKU"

"APPA HENTIKAN"

Baekhyun berlari kea rah ummanya

Dan mencegah appanya memukul ummanya.

"kau jangan ikut campur "

BUGGHH

Appa baekhyun mendorong baekhyun hingga

Kepalanya membentur meja alhasil pelipis baekhyun

Mengeluarkan darah .

"baekhyun"panic umma baekhyun .

"hiks umma "

Appa nya hanya diam dan berlaru pergi .

Begitupun luhan ia segera masuk ke kamar nya .

Suho …

Ia hanya mengintip lewat pintu kamrnya saja .

Tidak ada yang perduli dengan nasib keluarga itu ….

Pagi ini chanyeol sudah duduk

Sambil bersender di kursinya .

Tak berapa lama baekhyun datang .

Ada yang berbeda ..

Wajah baekhyun terlihat lesu .

Wajahnya pucat …..matanya sembab .

Dan chanyeol tahu apa yang terjadi setelah melihat

Memar di pelipis baekhyun .

Baekhyun tak mampu berkata apa apa ia hany bergegas

Keluar kelas .

Cahnyeol hanya menatap miris .

\

"itu tindakan kekerasan baek "

"aku tahu tapi dia appa ku yeol "

"huh katakan padaku apa yang bisa kuperbuat

Aku tak bisa tinggal diam melihat mu "

"….."

"aku menyayangimu baek kau mengganggapku sahabat kan "?

"…"?

"baek"?

"…."

Baekhyun menunduk …tanpa terasa air matanya turun membasahi pipinya .

GREEBBB

"jangan menangis kumohon"lirih chanyeol .

"maaff yeol aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu

Ini kondisi keluargaku "

Cahnyeol menghela nafas .

"aku mengerti tapi aku selalu ada untukmu baek"

 **Sumire**

Chanyeol dengan iseng menempelkan es di pipi baekhyun .

Membuat baekhyun sedikit tersentak terkejut .

Moodnya mulai membaik seharian ini chanyeol

Menghiburnya .

"kau mengagetkanku bodoh"

"jangan mengataiku bodoh "protes chanyeol .

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah taman

Dari taman bisa melihat keindahan pantai .

"baek aku bawa makanan aku masak tadi"

Kata chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan cakenya .

"kelihatnya enak "

Dan baekhyun mulai mencomot cake itu .

"enak "?

"hmmm"baekhyun mengangguk .

"sebanarnya bahagia itu sulit tidak sih yeol"tanya baekhyun tiba tiba.

Chanyeol tersenyum .

"bahagia itu sederhana baek "

"eh"?

"cukup kau tersenyum tulus saja itu sudah bahagia"

"….."

"sederhana bahkan hanya dengan melihat bunga lembayung saja

Kita bisa bahagia kok"

Baekhyun tersenyum .

"benarkah "?

 **Sumire**

"baekhyun hari ini noonaku akan pulang kerumahku ya

Kyberikan oleh oleh "

"aku ada shift siang yeol"

"kalau begitu kuantar saja oleh olehnya bagaimana"?

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju .

Sore itu dengan riang chanyeol menuju ke rumah baekghyun dengan

Seplastik oleh oleh dari jepang .

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak enak untuk disaksikan .

Appa baekhyun terlihat tengah rebut dengan luhan .

Terlihat luhan dengan wajah memerah membanting pintu rumah

Lalu keluar .

"ANAK BRENGSEK JANGAN PERNAH MENGINJAKAN KAKI

DI RUMAH INI LAGI"maki appa baekhyun ,.

Chanyeol terkejut .

Dibelakangnya .

Baekhyun ,ummanya dan suho tengah menangis .

Baekhyun melihat kea rah chanyeol dan berlari ke arahnya .

Dengan cepat baekhyun menarik chanyeol pergi .

Dan sampailah disini .

Di tepi pantai ….

Baekhyun masih diam chanyeol pun demikian .

"baek maaf aku _"

"aku yang minta maaf yeol tak seharusnya kau menyaksikan

Hal itu"

"itu hal yang tak perlu di permasalahkan baek"

"….."

Chanyeol bisa melihat gurat lelah terpancar dari aura baekhyun .

"baek"

"…."

"menangislah "

Satu kata itu sukses membuat baekhyun membatu .

Selama ini ia berusaha kuat menahan semuanya .

Dengan pelan chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke dalam pelukanya .

Seketika itu tangis baekhyun pecah .

"menangislah baek keluarkan

Beban itu "

"jangan kau pendam sendiri masih ada aku yang

Selalu ada kapanpun kau butuh"

"hiks …hiks"

"bahuku selalu siap jadi tempat kau bersandar baek"

"…"

"lenganku akan selalu ada untuk merangkulmu

Agar kau tak sendiri baek"

"…."

"aku menyayangimu baek "

"hiks gomawo yeol aku juga "

Sudah sepekan semenjak kejadian itu chanyeol tak pernah membahasnya .

Seolah tak terjadi apapun yang chanyeol tahu .

Kejadian itu bermula saat luhan memaksa kuliah di china .

Dan baekhyun juga cerita jika hyungnya itu tak pernah kembali ke rumahnya .

Sedang suho kerap menginap di rumah rekanya .

Chanyeol benar benar kasihan melihat keadaan keluarga sahabatnya .

Namun tak ada yang bisa chanyeol perbuat selain menghiburnya .

Sudah 3 hari ini baekhyun absen .

Chanyeol juga tengah sibuk di ekskul nya .

Ia tak sempat mencari tahu alas an mengapa temanya itu .

Tidak berangkat .

Yang ia dengar dari wali kelas .baekhyun sakit .

Hari ini chanyeol bermaksud menjenguk baekhyun ,

Namun dirumahnya tak ada orang satupun .

Hingga chanyeol mencari baekhyun ditempatnya bekerja .

Dan benar saja baekhyun berada disana tampak sedang melayani pelanggan .

Namun ketarea jika wajah baekhyun masih sangat pucat .

"baekhyun "

"eh yeol"

 **Sumire**

"katanya kau sakit kenapa kerja sih"?tanya chanyeol

"aku sudah baikan yeol "

"bohong wajahmu masih pucat begitu "

Tiba tiba saja baekhyun terbatuk batuk .

"sebentar yeol aku ke toilet dulu "

Buru buru baekhyun pergi ke toilet .

Chanyeol melihat tas baekhyun terbuka ..

Sedikit iseng chanyeol mengobrak abrik isi tas itu .

Dan ia melihat sebuah hasil pemeriksaa,n

DEG …..

Seketika kertas itu berserakan di lantai .

"maaf yeol aku terlamba_"

Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat chanyeol menjatuhkan

Kertas itu .

"chanyeol aku bisa jelaskan"

"kau ternyata kamu"

"yeol "

"kau anggap aku apa kenapa kau bahkan tak cerita padaku "

"yeol bukan begitu aku hanya "

"selama ini aku tak berarti apapun bagimu baek"marah chanyeol lalu pergi .

"chanyeol tunggu"

Baekhyun mengejar chanyeol ,namun chanyeol tak perduli

Ia begitu kecewa .

Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting selama ini .

"chanyeol berhen awww"

Baekhyun terpeleset membuat lututnya berdarah .

"baekhyun "panic chanyeol lalu segera menolongnya

Meski ia masih kesal .

"sejak kapan katakan padaku sejak kapan baek"?

Baekhyun menunduk.

"sebulan yang lalu "

"kau menyembunyikan hal ini selama itu"

"maaf "

"baek kau_"

"aku tak ingin kau sedih ,aku tak ingin seorang pun tahu yeol

Ini menyedihkan sekali "

"sirosis hati bukan penyakit sepele "

"aku tahu kumohon rahasiakan hal ini dari keluargaku yeol"pinta baekhyun .

"tapi_"

"kumohon yeol aku tak ingin membebani keluargaku

Keluargaku nyaris hancur yeol "

Chanyeol kembali memeluk baekhyun .

"tapi berjanjilah kau akan baik baik saja baek"

"aku berjanji"

3 bulan berlalu sejak chanyeol mengetahui tentang penyakit baekhyun .

Selama itu juga ia merahasiakanya .

Namun tidak dengan tubuh baekhyun .

Tubuh itu kian melemah .

Wajah baekhyun sellau pucat ,tubuhnya kian kurus .

Baekhyun sering keluar masuk rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya .

Seperti saat ini usai jam olahraga baekhyun kembali muntah darah .

Chanyeol dengan cemas membawa baekhyun ke rumah sakit .

"baek kata dokter kau harus segera di rawat "

"itu tidak mungkin yeol keluargaku bisa tahu"

"aku akan merahasiakanya "

"tapi mereka akan curiga kalau aku tak pulang "

"aku punya ide kau tenang saja "

Akhirnya baekhyun mulai di rawat di rumah sakit .

Chanyol bilang ke keluarga baekhyun jika ,sekarang baekhyun tinggal

Di rumahnya .

Alasanya karena chanyeol kesepian wajar keluarga chanyeol menetap di jepang .

Keluarganya pun tak ada yang curiga .

Sudah sepekan semenjak baekhyun di rawat ia mulai merindukan ummanya .

"yeol aku rindu umma "

"aku bisa mengantarmu pulang besok "

"benarkah "?

Baekhyun tampak senang ,,,,chanyeol pun senang

Sudah sangat lama ia tak melihat wajah bahagia itu .

Dengan pelan baekhyun memasuki rumah yang sudah sepekan tak ia huni .

"eh baekhyun kau dating"sapa ummanya .

"nee umma kenapa sepi"

"appa belum pulang suho entahlah anak itu kemana"

"luhan hyung"?

Umma baekhyun hanya diam dan ia paham maksudnya .

"umma apakah keluarga kita bisa kembali bahagia seperti dulu"?tanya baekhyun sedih .

Umma baekhyun diam ,namun detik berikutnya tersenyum .

"semuanya akan indah pada waktunya sayang "

Baekhyun tersenyum .

' _setidaknya sebelum aku pergi umma'_

 **Sumire**

Baekhyun kembali ke rumah sakit pagi harinya .

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu

Setiap hari chanyeol akan dengan senang hati

Membawakan makanan untuk baekhyun .

Ia bahkan menunggui sahabatnya itu setiap malam .

Ia juga bekerja paruh waktu di kedai

Tempat baekhyun bekerja .

Ia ingin membantu pengobatan sahabatnya

Yang membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit .

Chanyeol dengan semangat membuka pintu ruang rawat baekhyun .

"uhuuk uhuukkkk"terdengar suara orang batuk di kamar mandi .

Chanyeol kembali terkejut melihat kondisi baekhyun ia kembali muntah darah .

"baek aku panggil dokter oke .

"jangan yeol "

"tapi kondisimu "

"aku tidak apa apa "

Chanyeol hanya mampu mendesah pasrah baekhyun sangat keras kepala .

Kemudian ia membersihkan muntahan darah di mulut baekhyun tanpa rasa jijik .

"yeol aku ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini"kata baekhyun tiba tiba .

"kau belum sembuh baek "

"percuma yeol aku tidak ingin mati disini "

"kau bicara apa sih"?

"yeol aku dengar kata dokter usiaku tak akan lama lagi"

"dokter bukan tuhan baek "

"aku tahu tapi aku lelah yeol cepat atau lambat pun aku akan segera mati "

"bisakan jangan mengatakan hal itu aku benci "

"aku juga tak punya biaya untuk berobat yeol"

"jangan pikirkan hal itu baek kalau biaya _"

"berhentilah bekerja part time hanya untuk membantu pengobatanku yeol"

"aku melakukan hal itu karena aku masih ingin bersamamu baek "

Baekhyun terdiam .

"aku masih ingin melihatmu bahagia baek "

"hiks ,….hiks …hiks…aku takut yeol"

"aku sellau bersamamu baek "

"yeol"

"ya"

"bawa aku ke tempat yang indah"

Sore ini baekhyun sudah bersiap siap pergi

Chanyeol berjanji akan mengajaknya jalan jalan .

Sudah sangat lama ia tak jalan jalan .

Tak berapa lama chanyeol datang .

"maaf terlambat "kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum .

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini di sebuat taman di dekat pantai .

Taman yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga .

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu chanyeol .

Dan chanyeol merangkul bahu baekhyun erat .

Chanyeol semakin merasa tubuh itu kian kurus .

"yeol "

"apa"?

"dunia itu indah ya "

"iya "

"aku takut akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini yeol"

"itu tak akan terjadi baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum .

"aku ingin melihat keluargaku bahagia yeol setidaknya

Sebelum aku pergi "lirih baekhyun ,chanyeol semaki mengeratkan rang

Kulanya .

"kumohon jangan bicara begitu baek "

"yeol dingin "

"chanyeol segera memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh baekhyun .

"sudah hangat"

"lumayan "

"yeol "

"iya "

"aku sangat menyayangimu yeol "

"aku lebih mnyayangimu baek"

Keduanya tersenyum .

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu .

"selamanya kita tak akan berpisah baek "

"baekhyun tersenyum tipis

"yeol aku ngantuk "

"kau mau kita pulang "?

Baekhyun menggangguk .

Lalu chanyeol menggendong baekhyun di punggungnya .

"aku suka bunga lembayung itu yeol"kata baekhyun pelan .

"kalau begitu aku petikan oke "

Dan chanyeol memetikan setangkai bunga lembayung itu .

Memang sudah keberapa kali chanyeol berpikir ,hingga ia memutuskan untuk

Memberitahu keluarga baekhyun .

Dan sampailah ia disini di depan rumah baekhyun yang tampak sepi

Sekali ketukan pintu itu terbuka .

Butuh waktu 15 menit membuat chanyeol mengumpulkan keluarganya

Kecuali luhan .

Dan setelah itu hanya butuh waktu 10 menit tangis pun pecah .

Appa baekhyun menangis mengetahui keadaan baekhyun begitupun ummanya

Dan suho .

Sore itu juga keluarga baekhyun datang ke tempat baekhyun .

Awalnya baekhyun juga terkejut .

Namun akhirnya tangis harupun pecah .

Appa baekhyun menyesali perbuatanya ,

"maafkan appa mu yang brengsek ini baek"

"maafkan hyung baek yang tak pernah perduli baek"

Suho pun menangis dan memeluk baekhyun .

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kini keluarga baekhyun bersatu .

Sekilas chanyeol melihat baekhyun dengan air mata haru tersenyum ke arahnya .

Seakan mengucapkan 'terima kasih'

Tapi chanyeol sadar sore itu pula ia terakhir melihat baekhyun .

Karena malamnya baekhyun dipindahkan ke rumah sakit yang lebih canggih .

Namun ia lega melihat baekhyun bahagia bersama keluarganya .

Flashback end

Chanyeol menghapus air matanya yang mengalir .

Ia kembali merindukan sosok itu .

Mungkin hanya ia yang perduli.

Dadanya masih terasa sesak .tenggorokanya panas .

Mengingat saat ini tak ada sosok itu lagi .

Semua berlalu begitu cepat .

Chayeol harus menerima kenyataan pahit sore itu .

Saat mendapat kabar jika baekhyun sudah pergi .

Teman temanya pun terkejut namun tidak seterkejut chanyeol .

Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya itu di hari terakhirnya .

Ini adalah hari ke 7 sejak kepergian baekhyun .

Tiba tiba ada yang menemuinya .

"luhan hyung "

"kau chanyeol kan"

"iya dari mana hyung tahu aku disini"

"aku Tanya teman temanmu "

"ada keperluan apa hyung "

"aku menitipkan ini ,itu dari baekhyun "

Dan chanyeol menerima amplop itu dengan sedikit gemetar .

"aku dan keluargaku akan ke china jadi ini kesempatan

Untuk memberikanya padamu "

"gomawo hyung "

Chanyeol membuka isi amplop itui

Sebuah surat .

 _Dear chanyeol_

 _Bahagia itu sederhana kan yeol_

 _Iya sederhana …._

 _Aku bahagia yeol_

 _Aku bahagaia karena memiliki keluarga yang sempurna_

 _Dan memiliki sahabat sepertimu yeol_

 _Untuk yang selalu bersamaku_

 _Untuk yang selalu menghiburku_

 _Untuk yang selalu bernyanyi padaku_

 _Untuk yang selalu menangis padaku hehhe_

 _Terima kasih untuk selalu menenangkanku saat aku sedih_

 _Terima kasih untuk selalu ada untuku_

 _Perjuanganmu_

 _Kata kata manismu_

 _Candaanmu_

 _Terima kasih …._

 _Aku bahagia yeol impianku terwujud sudah_

 _Appa ku berubah_

 _luhan hyung pulang ke rumah_

 _Suho hyung lebih perduli padaku_

 _Aku bahgaia yeol_

 _Ini karena kamu_

 _Tanpa kamu itu tak akan terjadi_

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih_

 _Aku akan merindukanmu_

 _Jika ada kata yang lebih dari sekedar mencintai itu yang aku rasakan padamu yeol_

 _Bahagia hanya dengan melihat bunga lembayung pun aku bisa bahagia_

 _Aku mencintaimu chanyeol_

 _Terima kasih_

Kembali air mata chanyeol mengalir ia melihat setangkai bunga lembayung

Terselip di amplop itu .

"aku juga mencintaimu baekhyun selamat jalan "

END

 **Sumire : Bunga lembayung**


End file.
